


When I was Small

by orphan_account



Series: Before they were kingslayers [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It was Jaime. He was my own blood, my big strong brother. When I was small he brought me toys, barrel hoops and blocks and a carved wooden lion. He gave me my first pony and taught me how to ride him."





	1. Barrel Hoops

The barrel hoop sped past the boys into the goal posts, and Jaime Lannister grinned as he scored yet another point. The boys around him clapped admiringly, while Cersei smiled proudly from the sidelines. Jaime played again, and again, scoring more and more points as he expertly rolled the hoops with his stick. With each one the other boys got more aggressive, but Jaime still defeated them easily. He paused for a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and saw something in the corner off his eye. His little brother was looking through the window, Jaime waved at him, before beginning to play again.

Tyrion watched his brother out the window enviously. He wanted to play too. He'd automatically dismissed the idea, being so small. Jaime was so good though, and he was Jaime's brother. He glanced out the window again, and decided. Smiling to himself, he made his way down the steps and into the courtyard. As he stepped out, he saw Cersei grimace at the sight of him, but payed her no attention. Most people grimaced at his appearance, it's just that Cersei, and his father for that matter, grimaced the most of everyone.

 "Jaime!" Tyrion called, waddling over excitedly. Jaime turned in surprise to see his little brother running towards him. The other boys had all stopped playing, and were glancing away awkwardly.

"What is it Tyrion?" Jaime asked uncomfortably.

"I want to play! Teach me to be like you!" Tyrion smiled broadly, and for a moment, Jaime couldn't help but smile back at his little brother's enthusiasm. Then the laughter started, high pitched and merciless from Cersei.

"Are you mad imp? You'll never play at all, much less like Jaime. Now go away, and don't disturb us again." The boys around them had started giggling too, and it was just Jaime and Tyrion who weren't laughing. Tyrion paid neither Cersei nor the boys any heed, and looked expectantly at Jaime. Then Jaime started laughing too. Tyrion stared for a moment in disbelief, and then turned and ran away fast as his little legs could carry him.

He didn't stop until he reached his chambers, attempting slam the door behind him, but being so heavy, he couldn't, and it closed slowly with a thud. Hoisting himself up onto the bed, Tyrion got under the covers and sobbed into the pillow. He sobbed for the stupid idea that he could be like his brother, and again for the reality that he really could've been, if only he wasn't a dwarf. If only he wasn't a dwarf... He'd thought about it so many times. His father would look at him in approval, like he looked a Jaime. Cersei would smile at him, like she smiled at Jaime. The boys in the village would admire him instead of laugh at him. And Jaime, Jaime wouldn't be ashamed of him. Jaime would teach him how to use the hoop, and how to swing a sword, shoot a bow and ride a horse. He'd be normal, he'd be a real Lannister, and not a disgrace. Tyrion let the sadness over take him as he thought of what could've, but never would be.

Hours passed, and Tyrion didn't move. He knew he should get up, read a book, go eat some food. He knew there was no point in sitting in self pity, men could waste a lifetime doing that. He didn't intend to waste his lifetime, even if he was a dwarf. He finally sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. As he did there was a knock on the door, Tyrion was about to yell at the intruder to go away but as he opened his mouth to do so, Jaime walked in, shutting the door behind him. Tyrion looked away, not wanting his brother to notice his tear stained face. 

"Tyrion?"

"What do you want Jaime?" Tyrion asked. 

"Have you been crying?" 

"No!" Tyrion insisted, but as he did more tears fell, much to his own annoyance. He thought he was cried out, and besides, he had just decided to do away with the self pity. 

"You have." Jaime said matter of factly, walking over the bed and sitting down beside Tyrion. He wrapped an arm around his little brother, and despite himself, Tyrion leaned into it.

"Tyrion I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, and let Cersei tell you to go away." Jaime said earnestly. 

"It's not your fault. I'm a dwarf, I can never be like you." Tyrion replied sadly. 

"Look at me." Tyrion looked up. 

"You're a Lannister. You're already like me."   
  
"But I can't play hoops, or ride a horse, or sword fight or shoot a bow. I can't have friends, and I can't make Cersei happy or father proud of me."

"Come with me." Jaime lifted Tyrion onto his shoulders, and Tyrion clung on. He always enjoyed riding on Jaime's shoulders, he imagined being this tall, and always seeing the world from such a high angle, if he was honest, it seemed scary. The brothers walked down the halls of the castle, out into the courtyard. Jaime set Tyrion down, and went to look for something behind a tree. Tyrion waited, confused. 

"Close your eyes!" Jaime called, and Tyrion obliged. 

"Now open." Tyrion opened his eyes to see a tiny barrel hoop and stick. The perfect size for him to roll and run with. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at Jaime. 

"I had it made specially." Jaime said proudly, bringing out his own stick and barrel hoop.   
  
"Come, I'll teach you to roll it."

Jaime expertly rolled and twirled the hoop, and Tyrion quickly copied him. Tyrion's hoop rolled away, and when he finally caught up to it, it fell on top of him. 

"Try again." Jaime said, and Tyrion did. Again, and again, and again. The brothers practiced until sun down, and by the end of the day, Tyrion had vastly improved. 

"You're almost as good as me." Jaime complimented, as Tyrion ran around with his hoop. 

"Almost!" He laughed as Tyrion's face lit up with joy. 

The sun went down, and the brothers had to go inside, but Tyrion never forgot that evening he spent with his brother. The evening that he hadn't been a dwarf, he'd just been a brother. 


	2. Blocks

Jaime Lannister  woke up and sighed as he heard the rain pissing down. He wasn't going riding today after all then. He lay in bed and pondered how to waste the day away. Fun with Cersei seemed to be the best idea, and he propped himself up on his elbows, when he heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in!" He called, hoping it was Cersei or at least a servant to bring him some breakfast. The door opened slowly, and before his face even appeared Jaime knew it would be his little brother. For only Tyrion had a hard time opening the doors to the chambers.

"Hello Tyrion." Jaime called. 

"Jaime!" Tyrion ran up to the bed, latching onto the covers and attempting to pull his little self up. Jaime reached down to pull his little brother up by the armpits and onto the the bed. 

"I brought breakfast." Tyrion, settled on the bed, and reached into his pockets. He pulled out two bread rolls, and handed one to Jaime. Jaime took it, eating it ravenously. He was always hungry in the morning, and while this wasn't exactly a feast at least it was something. 

"It's raining." Tyrion said through a mouthful of bread. 

"Indeed." Jaime agreed. 

"That means you can't go riding." 

"I suppose so." Jaime replied unhappily.   
  
Tyrion fidgeted on the bed, and Jaime raised an eyebrow. Tyrion met his gaze and blushed sheepishly, fiddling with the sheets. 

"I was wondering if, seeing as you're not riding, maybe you could, play with me today? If you're not busy." Tyrion spoke quickly. 

"Well... I don't know..." Jaime pretended to consider. 

"Perhaps... I could make time." With this Jaime seized his little brother, tickling him as Tyrion squealed. 

"Stop! Stop!" Tyrion panted between breaths.  Jaime stopped tickling and pulled his little brother onto his lap. 

"What do you want to play then?" Jaime asked. 

"Hoops?" Tyrion suggested meekly. Not knowing what else they could play.   
  
"The rain Tyrion. We can't play hoops inside." 

"Oh." Tyrion looked forlorn. 

"I have an idea." Jaime patted his brother on the head. 

"Wait here." Jaime went to the nearest servant outside his room.

"I want some wooden blocks. You know, toy blocks." Jaime requested.

"Right away my lord." Jaime grinned, and leant against the wall waiting for the servant to return. He wanted to present the blocks to Tyrion himself. The servant came hurrying back with a box of wooden blocks. Jaime took them, and turned back to his room. He opened the door to find Tyrion sitting anxiously on the bed. His face lit up when he saw Jaime.  

"I was worried you wouldn't come back!" Tyrion exclaimed, scrambling off the bed. 

Jaime put the box of blocks down on the rug and caught Tyrion as he ran towards him, hugging him tightly. 

"I'll never leave you little brother." Jaime ruffled Tyrion's hair.   
  
"Now come see what I've brought you." Tyrion looked wide eyed at the box of blocks, gingerly taking one out and clasping it with two small hands. 

"What do I do with it?" Tyrion asked. 

"You build things." Jaime showed him, stacking two blocks on top of each other. 

"What do we build?"   
  
"Anything you want." 

"Let's build a castle!" 

The brothers set to work, stacking block upon block. 

"Are you the king of this castle?" Jaime enquired, watching Tyrion earnestly make a tower. 

"No." Tyrion replied. 

"Who is then?" Jaime asked, amused.

"You." Tyrion replied.

"Me?" Jaime was incredulous. 

"Mhm." Tyrion confirmed. 

"Then what are you?" Questioned Jaime. 

"I'm your hand." Tyrion didn't look up from his tower.

"My hand?" Jaime hadn't even thought about a hand.

"I advise you." Tyrion explained his role.

"Then I'll be the wisest king the world has ever seen." Jaime smiled at his brother. 

There was a knock at the door, and it opened before an answer was given. Cersei entered, looking elegant as ever. 

"It's time to eat." She said to Jaime, ignoring Tyrion. Jaime got up and Tyrion followed. As they walked down to the dining hall, Cersei and Jaime talked, and Tyrion trailed behind them. He was still holding one of the blocks Jaime had given him, and he clutched it tightly. They reached the table, and Cersei and Jaime sat on either side of their father. Tyrion sat beside Jaime. 

"Put whatever that is down Tyrion." His father barked, before turning to talk to Jaime and Cersei. Tyrion looked to Jaime, but his brother was engaged with their sister and father. Sadly, Tyrion let the block drop, and began eating. He may be ignored in this castle, but his thoughts turned to the castle of blocks he and Jaime had built. One day that castle would be real, he would be hand to King Jaime, and he'd never be ignored again.


	3. A Carved Wooden Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Jaime and Tyrion are out of character looking from the context of the show. This is set when they are 15 and 6 respectively, so that's how I'm justifying that. Really, this is completely self indulgent, but I hope you can enjoy it too. :)

Jaime wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled triumphantly as he defeated yet another opponent. He glanced at his sister amongst the crowd of admiring onlookers. Cersei smiled back at him proudly, and winked at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaime saw his little brother. Tyrion, seated off to the side on his own, watched Jaime eagerly, clapping with enthusiasm. Jaime readied for another battle, and another, and another winning easily again and again. He ran out of opponents, but continued to practice with his sword, trying new tricks, challenging himself more and more, even using his other hand. Eventually he tired, and he turned to see Cersei had gone, as had the rest of the onlookers. In the dim evening light, only little Tyrion remained. 

"What time is it?" Jaime asked his little brother. Tyrion shrugged, he was blinking his eyes, struggling to stay awake. 

"You could have gone inside you know." Jaime went over to his brother, placing a hand gently on his head. 

"Wanted to wait for you." Tyrion said sleepily. Jaime sighed, ruffling his brothers hair. He knew poor Tyrion didn't have anybody else to be with, and although the little boy seemed content spending much of his time alone, when he wanted company Jaime was the only option. 

"Come here." Jaime kneeled and opened his arms for Tyrion, who ran into them. Jaime picked his little brother up, hugging him tightly. He made an effort to show Tyrion the affection he craved. Who could blame the little boy, after all? His father and sister barely tolerated him. As they walked into the castle entrance, and Jaime felt his stomach growl. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked Tyrion. Tyrion nodded eagerly. Jaime carried his brother to the kitchens, kicking open the door without announcement. 

"We'd like some food. Bring it to my chambers." Jaime announced to the kitchen staff, before turning to leave. 

"You didn't say please!" Tyrion whispered in horror. 

"Lannisters don't have to say please, little brother." Jaime chuckled. 

"Oh." Tyrion rubbed his eyes again. They reached Jaime's chambers, and Jaime once again kicked the door open, not wanting to take a hand off Tyrion lest he fell. Once inside, Jaime placed Tyrion down, and began tearing off his armour. He knew he should get a servant to help him and take the armour off properly, but he was too tired. He changed into his pyjamas and turned to Tyrion. 

"You should change too." Tyrion looked at him unhappily. Jaime sighed. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tyrion nodded, and Jaime took his hand, leading his brother a hall down to his own chambers. Tyrion ran over to his wardrobe, rooting through it for something. 

"Close your eyes." Tyrion instructed, and Jaime obliged, awaiting whatever 'surprise' Tyrion had in mind. 

"Open!" Jaime looked down to see his brother in his red pyjamas, he was confused for a moment, before realising that he too was wearing the red ones. They'd gotten matching ones as a gift from some Lord or something. 

"Where's Tyrion?" Jaime played along. 

"All I see is myself in the mirror. I do look good in these pyjamas." Jaime smiled in amusement at Tyrion's expression. 

"It's me Jaime!" Tyrion ran forward and Jaime laughed, scooping his brother up again. 

"I see we're matching." Jaime laughed at his brother. Tyrion nodded. 

"I'm just like you?" Tyrion spoke a question rather than a statement.

"Of course you are." Jaime assured him, carrying the boy back to his chambers. When they arrived a platter of food sat ready for them, bread and cheese and meat and milk. Jaime sat Tyrion down in one chair and sat in the other one. He helped himself to the food, not bothering with cutlery or manners and his little brother greedily followed suit. They were finishing their feast, leaning back happily, when the door swung open. Jaime turned, ready to angrily admonish whichever servant had dared entered without knocking to see his father. 

"Father." Jaime stood up. Tyrion's shoulders hunched as he leaned down in his chair, hoping not to be noticed. 

"Jaime come with me. Tyrion to bed." Tywin Lannister commanded. 

"Now!" He bellowed when neither boy moved. Jaime followed his father, glancing back at Tyrion who was looking at him in fear. 

"Go." Jaime mouthed to him, before turning to follow his father. 

They reached the throne room, and Tywin stopped and sat down, wasting no time. 

"Tomorrow you're going to battle." 

"What?" Jaime struggled to contain his shock. 

"You heard me. You're ready, and it's high time you proved yourself as a swordsman in a real battle.  
All you've done until now is play around." His father stated.

"Tomorrow." Jaime repeated. Excited as he was to prove himself as a swordsman, this was all very sudden.

"Yes. Go to sleep now. You leave at sunrise." Tywin got up to leave. 

"Wait, who's the battle against?" 

"The Kingswood brotherhood." Tywin said, before leaving. Jaime headed back to his chambers, stomach in knots. As much as he enjoyed fighting, and he knew he was damn good at it, he was nervous. In a real battle, people died. He wouldn't die of course, he was a good swordsman, of course he wouldn't... Jaime gulped and entered his chambers. 

As he entered he saw Tyrion was still there, asleep with his head in a plate of ham. Jaime felt his heart lurch at the thought of leaving his brother. Tyrion didn't have anybody else. He walked over to his wardrobe and rooted around it for the present he'd got for Tyrion's name-day. It was next month, but no harm in giving it a bit early. 'You might not live to see it.' A small voice in Jaime’s head said. Jaime shook his head, as if he could physically shake away the thoughts. He finally grabbed ahold of the wooden lion he'd got carved, and walked over to his sleeping brother.

"Tyrion, wake up." Tyrion blinked open his eyes to see his big brother. 

"Jaime?" Tyrion looked around. 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing. Look I have something for you." 

"For me?" Tyrion asked, all the more confused. 

"Yes." Jaime pressed the lion into Tyrion's hands. 

"It's a lion!" 

"Yes, a Lannister lion." Jaime explained. 

"Can I really keep him?" 

"Of course you can." 

"Thank you Jaime! I love him!" Tyrion embraced Jaime, and Jaime found his eyes had gone all watery. 

"I think this little lion needs to sleep." Jaime picked up his brother, taking him back to his chambers. 

"Can't I sleep here with you?" Tyrion pleaded. 

"You want to show your lion your chambers don't you?" Jaime deflected the question. He'd never denied his little brother before, but he knew leaving in the morning would be hard enough without a crying Tyrion to deal with. It would be easier for both of them if he just left and returned without announcement. 

Jaime set Tyrion down in his bed, tucking the covers around him. Tyrion clutched his lion tightly in his clasped hands.

"I'm going to name him Jaime." Tyrion told him. 

"A great name." Jaime smiled, leaning down to kiss his brother’s forehead.

"Goodnight Tyrion." 

"See you tomorrow Jaime!" Tyrion called out, and Jaime gulped, not responding and walking out the door and back to his own chambers.

He didn't sleep, but stayed awake practicing with his sword in his chamber. It was the longest night of his life, as he paced his room, anxious of the day to come. He eventually sat down, eating what remained of the earlier snack. As he chewed, his eyes grew heavy. Soon, he'd fallen asleep with his head in the very same plate of ham as Tyrion had. 

Jaime awoke to the nervous prod of a servant. Jaime quickly remembered the events that transpired the night before. 

"What do I have to do? Am I late?" Jaime questioned, trying and failing to seem calm. 

"No sir. Your armour is ready sir." Jaime allowed himself to be dressed in the heavy armour, and attempted to clear his head of the whirling thoughts. He made his way out to his pony, his head held high, knowing he was representing house Lannister. He readied his horse amongst the knights and saw that his father was looking on approvingly. Beside him was Cersei looking concerned, and beside her... Jaime saw Tyrion looking at him with wide eyes, clutching the wooden lion he'd given him the night before. Jaime turned back to his horse, and noted the other men were already on theirs. He mounted his horse, facing ahead. He had to do this. It was his duty. With that, the army rode away into the rising sun. Jaime faced forward, doing all he could not to turn back as he heard a small voice call his name forlornly.


	4. First Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this fic! I don't think anyone actually reads it, which is really for the best. If have by chance anyone has read this far, thank you for putting up with my horrific writing. I hope you're doing well. I'll likely write more Jaime & Tyrion stories of the same low quality soon.

Jaime Lannister was silent as he rode back to Casterly Rock. The knights around him were jesting and laughing jovially. They'd won the battle by a landslide, and Jaime had certainly helped. He should be happy, he'd more than fulfilled his duty, his father would be proud. Yet whenever Jaime tried to feel happy for the achievement in battle he couldn't help but remember how the life had faded out of the eyes of the man he'd killed. 

They arrived back at Casterly rock, and Jaime was greeted by a roar of cheers. He went through the motions, which included a long speech by his father that included the announcement of a feast the following evening. The gleam in his fathers eyes, and smile on Cersei's face had cheered him up somewhat. Tyrion, too had smiled broadly at him, clearly bursting with excitement at his return. Eventually he escaped to his chambers, and put on the comfortable red pyjamas he'd worn the night before he left. Then he sat down on his bed, determine not to let himself become emotional. He struggled more and more, until eventually the tears won out and started falling. He sobbed quietly, drawing his knees to his chest. He'd always known he would fight one day, and he'd always been excited. He'd had many fantasies about emerging victorious from battle. Killing people had been only an after fought, he'd imagined bragging about how many men he killed. Yet after having killed only one, Jaime prayed he would never have to again. 

There was a knock on the door, and Jaime quickly wiped his face. 

"Yes?" He called, keeping his voice clear. The door slowly pushed open. When Tyrion finally managed to slip in, he ran full speed towards the bed, falling flat on his face. Tyrion let out a yowl of pain, and Jaime stood up rushing over to him. 

"Are you alright?" Jaime bent down. Tyrion nodded, hoisting himself up. His little brothers face was scrunched up, he was clearly struggling not to cry, just as Jaime had been minutes before. Albeit for very different reasons. Jaime swept the small boy into a hug. 

"It's alright Tyrion." Jaime soothed. 

"I missed you!" Tyrion sobbed into his shoulder. 

"I missed you too, little bother." Jaime picked Tyrion up and went to his bed, sitting down and placing his little brother in his lap. Tyrion seemed content to clutch onto him, and for awhile they sat in silence. 

"How was the battle?" Tyrion finally spoke, still clutching to Jaime. 

"It was alright." Jaime didn't know how else to answer, not wishing to detail the bloody spectacle to his younger brother. Tyrion, unlike Jaime, didn't even like the fantasy of battle. 

"What did you get up to while I was gone?" Jaime asked. 

"I built a castle with the blocks for my lion, and I read lots of books!" Tyrion shifted in Jaime's lap. 

"Good." Jaime patted his brothers head, smiling down at his eager face. 

"You're not leaving again are you?" Tyrion's smile faded as he glanced anxiously at Jaime. 

"I hope not." Jaime replied. When this did little to sooth the look fo anxiety on Tyrion's face, Jaime continued. 

"I'm sure I won't be leaving any time soon." Jaime smiled comfortingly. 

"OK." Tyrion seemed appeased, at least for the time being. 

"Let's go to bed." Jaime suggested. He was exhausted. Tyrion scrambled off his lap.

"I'll change into my red pyjamas!" He called as he ran out of the room. Jaime smiled at his brother. When Tyrion returned, Jaime was settled underneath the covers. Tyrion began to climb onto the bed, and with a little help from Jaime eventually snuggled up next to his big brother. The boys fell into an easy sleep in each others arms, both having the best night sleep they'd had in a long while. 

The sun came through the window, and Jaime stretched. He glanced down at his little brother, who was curled up next to him, and smiled softly. The boy had clearly been lonely without him. He pondered what to do with the day. The feast was tonight, and he knew he'd be seeing Cersei after it. He'd like to go for a ride, a free ride without cumbersome armour where he could ride through the fields and feel the wind. He glanced at Tyrion again, he knew his brother would be crushed if he left him, even for only a few hours, after he'd been gone so long. He decided he'd have to stay in with Tyrion, that is unless... Jaime smiled, sliding out of bed. He changed, and then headed down to the servants quarters to arrange things. 

Forty five minutes later, Tyrion woke up, and blinked open his eyes. His heart sped up as he realised his brother wasn't next to him. 

“Jaime! Jaime!” Tyrion scrambled out of bed, sobbing as he yelled for his brother. Jaime was heading back down the hall, smiling at how quickly he had been able to get everything in order, when he heard his shrieking brother.  
“What is it?” Jaime burst into the room. 

“You left me!” Tyrion exclaimed, both outraged and relieved. 

“No I didn’t silly, I was just doing something. Ready for breakfast?” Jaime asked, remaining calm. Tyrion nodded, sticking close to Jaime. So close, he was practically clutching at the older boy. Jaime decided not to say anything, not wanting to distress Tyrion anymore. They made their way to the dining room, where Cersei and their father were waiting for them, well, for Jaime. Tywin sat at the head of the table, and Cersei was to his left side. Jaime sat down to Tywin’s right. Tyrion stood closely next to him, still clad in his red pyjamas and clutching his wooden lion, clearly not about to move. Nobody spoke, and as Tywin began to open his mouth Jaime seized his little brother up by the armpits and onto his lap. Jaime contorted his face into the best glower he could muster. Expectations be dammed, he’d just fought a battle and would do as he pleased. 

“You’ll all need to the be ready for the feast tonight. New clothes will be brought to your rooms.” Tywin informed them, breaking the silence. 

“Yes father.” Cersei replied. 

“Tyrion and I are going riding today. We’ll be back for the feast.” Jaime stated simply. Cersei laughed and Tywin smirked. 

“Riding? Tyrion? He’s too small Jaime.” Cersei all but mocked. 

 

“We’ll be fine.” Jaime said with finality. Tyrion for his part was stone still on his lap. Seeing his brothers discomfort, and feeling stifled himself, Jaime ate as quickly as manners would afford. He also made sure to give Tyrion a piece of toast, which the small boy was slowly nibbling. Finally finished, Jaime held Tyrion in his arms and stood up. He noticed his fathers disapproving look, and Cersei’s face was torn between outrage and jealousy. “See you at the feast.” He glanced knowingly at Cersei, hoping to get across to her that he intended to spend quality time with her there and after, before leaving.  
“You need to change.” Jaime told Tyrion.

“Meet me in the courtyard.” Tyrion glanced at him nervously, and Jaime sighed. 

“I’ll be there Tyrion, I promise. Now hurry.” Jaime patted his little brothers head, and Tyrion reluctantly scurried away. Jaime grinned, and went to saddle the horses in the stable. He was adjusting the specialised seat for Tyrion, when he heard laughter outside. He turned to see two knights duelling, and his stomach churned. Once again the image of light leaving the eyes of the man he’d killed infiltrated his mind. Jaime inhaled sharply and shook his head. Not today. He headed to the courtyard, to find Tyrion waiting looking upset.  
“You said you’d be here!” Tyrion squawked. 

“Come on.” Jaime took Tyrion’s hand and lead him to the stables. Tyrion cowered behind him, he’d always been a bit afraid of horses. 

“It’s alright,“Come here.” Jaime soothed, kneeling down besides the beautiful white pony.  
“She’s beautiful.” Tyrion hesitantly raised his hand, and the pony eagerly nuzzled him. 

“She’s yours Tyrion.” Jaime smiled at his little brother. 

“For today?” Tyrion asked.  
“Not just for today, forever.” Jaime chuckled. 

“R-really?” Tyrion was awed. “You can ride her too. Look. I’m going to teach you how.” Jaime gestured to the saddle. 

“Thank you Jaime.” Tyrion spoke softly, his eyes wide. 

“It’s nothing.” Jaime smiled back at his little brother, who suddenly frowned.  
“What about when she gets big?” Tyrion was distraught at the new complication. 

“She won’t get too much bigger, she’s miniature. She’ll only get a bit bigger, and so will you.” Jaime explained, and the joy returned to Tyrion’s eyes. “Come on, let’s get you on.” Jaime lifted Tyrion onto the saddle, securing him extra tightly. He instructed Tyrion on how to direct the pony around the stable. Tyrion, anxious at first, quickly took it in his stride, giggling happily. 

“You’re a natural.” Jaime told him. He lead his own horse out of the stable, before mounting her. Tyrion followed close behind, he really had picked it up quickly. 

Jaime lead them into the woods, it was lit up with the sunlight of the early morning, and the crisp breeze surrounded them. Tyrion laughed, overjoyed. He’d always wanted to be able to ride, but never thought he would be able to. 

“Thank you Jaime!” He called out. 

“You already said thank you.” Jaime called back. They reached a clearing, and Tyrion broke into a gallop. Jaime smiled as he watched his brother. In that moment, everything was forgotten but his brother and the endless sunny fields stretched ahead of the, and Jaime laughed as he followed his brother.


End file.
